Jealousy
by Booklover115
Summary: Going to see Race when you have a crush maybe wasn't the best idea, but it'll all have to work out. Race is Italian, he should know all about love, right? That's what Albert thought, and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch the guy or thank him.


**Hey everybody! This is my first Newsies fanfic on this site, and to be honest, I'm a little bit nervous. This is in response to a request I got on another site, and I figured I'd upload it on here too! I hope you guys like it!**

 **P.S. I've only posted two stories on here and those were both a year or two ago, so I don't really remember the whole 'formatting' thing. So if this all turns out looking strange, I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own Newsies. They belong to Disney(legally I guess, technically they belong to themselves seeing as they're real people, but away with the technicalities!) Let's go(seize the day)!**

Gianna pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she searched the streets for Albert. He always walked her home after she finished the day at the factory where she rolled cigars. She waited for a few minutes more before sighing in disappointment and starting her walk to Lower Manhattan.

"Gianna! Gianna! Wait up!"

Gianna stopped and spun around, eyes scanning the people that passed her. "Albert? You're here!"

"I always am, ain't I?" Albert smirked.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it today, you were late," Gianna said staring straight ahead as she started walking again.

"Hey, slow down!" Albert exclaimed, his face turning a bit worried. "You ain't mad at me, are you?"

"No!" Gianna replied, pulling her coat tighter around her. "That would be very silly."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I was just very... occupato. Very much work to do."

The two walked in silence for awhile, Albert stealing glances at her every couple minutes.

"I really am sorry about bein' late. Selling didn't go so well today and I didn't have money to spend catchin' a trolley."

"It is okay," Gianna reassured. "You are here now, no?"

"I guess," Albert shrugged with a smile.

Albert wasn't one to smile much, he was better known among his friends for smirking and sarcasm. When he was with Gianna though, he didn't need to pretend. He could be whoever he wanted to be, that was okay with her.

He always dreaded the moment they reached her building. She'd wave goodbye and give a brilliant grin, then hurry up the steps with her skirts swishing about her legs. He would wave back and watch until she disappeared inside, and then maybe stand there staring for a little bit longer until someone yelled at him and knocked him out of his daze. She really was something else.

Today was no different and he found himself kicking at the sidewalk as he continued his trip back to the lodge. Why couldn't he just ask her to stay longer? He could take her somewhere, maybe the theater. Medda would let him, no doubt. Yet Albert didn't know if he wanted Gianna in a place like that.

People drank there and some of the men were known for their unsavory language. It wasn't the place for Gianna, she was too innocent a girl to be spending her time around people like that. But, perhaps, Albert considered, perhaps he didn't want her there because he didn't want her to know about that side of him. The side that occasionally drank, and gambled, and cursed.

He was still in a rotten mood when he reached the lodging house and he trudged upstairs without so much as a 'hello' to any of the boys. Most of them shrugged it off, Albert was usually moody and the fact that he was upset didn't strike them as odd. Race, however, did find something wrong with Albert's behavior, and though he wasn't sure what, he followed the redhead up into the bunk room.

"What goin' on, Al?"

"What're you talkin' about?" Albert asked.

"Somethin's the matter with you and I want to know what it is," the Italian demanded.

"I think something's the matter with you. I'm fine, are you seein' things?"

"I ain't stupid Albert. What's got you upset?"

Albert groaned as he dropped onto his bed. "How'd you of all people notice it?"

"Call it intuition," Race shrugged.

"Ain't that a girl thing?"

"Shut up," Race said as he sat across from his friend. "Now tell me what happened."

"Y'know how I'm always walkin' that girl home?"

"The one that you won't tell us anythin' about?" Race asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Albert admitted. "That one."

"Okay, what about her?"

Albert glanced around the room, checking for any of the other boys who might be hiding. "I think Ise like her," Albert admitted quietly.

Race couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"It ain't funny! Cut it out!" Albert ordered.

Race slowly calmed down and grinned at Albert. "How much do ya like her?"

"A ton," Albert admitted. "I can't even look at other girls like that anymore. Whenever we go to the theater and the Beauties come out, I ain't even that excited. I'm only thinkin' about her and what she's doin'."

"You don't even like the Beauties anymore? She must be pretty amazin'! She pretty?" Race asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Beautiful!" Albert exclaimed. "She's got these eyes that just-and this hair... And her smile!" Albert sighed, falling back into the haze of infatuation.

"She sounds great!" Race said, genuinely happy for his friend. He couldn't remember a time that Albert had looked so happy or relaxed.

"She is," Albert agreed, before his face turned sour.

"What's that look about?"

"She's great, but it ain't gonna work."

"And why not?"

"We barely even see each other after I walk her home!"

"Is that 'cause she's busy or youse just scared to ask her?"

"I ain't scared! I just, I don't even think she likes me," Albert answered.

"Of course she does! Any girl willin' to spend that much time with you must like you an awful lot."

Albert glared at Race. "This ain't a jokin' matter!"

"Youse right, I'm sorry. How about you invite her to the lodge tomorrow night? We can meet her then, and it won't be like youse takin' her out."

"That might work," Albert said, nodding slowly.

"Of course it will, I'm a genius!"

"Well don't be so modest," Albert said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, when youse as perfect as I am, God's gotta leave somethin' out, don't he? He's gotta give me one fault so it's not too unfair for the rest of you. He left out modesty," Race shrugged. "So, what's your girl do?"

"She rolls cigars in Midtown."

"I like her already!"

Gianna straightened her dress again, nervously tugging at the material. Albert would be there any minute and she felt as though she was going to faint. She'd waited for two months for the boy to invite her out and he finally had, but now she was overwhelmed with nerves.

She checked her face again in the mirror. She'd scrubbed for half an hour to get all the dirt off of her skin and though it was the cleanest it's been in weeks, she still noticed every dirt mark that was left behind.

"Stop worrying, cara. You look beautiful!" Her mother said as she brushed Gianna's hair out of her face.

"Are you sure this boy is okay?" Gianna's father asked worriedly. He'd been working when Albert had invited Gianna to the lodge, so Albert had asked permission from his wife.

"Yes, he is very nice boy," she reassured her husband.

"He'd better be," the man grumbled.

"Gianna! There's someone out here for you," Gianna's older brother called as he stepped into the apartment.

"That must be him!" Gianna exclaimed worriedly. "Mamma, what do I do?"

"Talk to the boy," her mom said, nudging her towards the door. "And have fun!"

"Gianna! You look...nice," Albert said awkwardly as Gianna stepped into view.

"Thanks," Gianna muttered, disappointed by Albert's response. She'd cleaned up and even tied her hair back with a ribbon all in an effort to impress him, and he didn't seem to even notice.

"We should get goin'. I wanna make sure to get you back before dark."

Gianna's heart sank. Did he really want to get rid of her that quickly? She pasted a smile on and nodded, following Albert down the stairs into the streets.

The trip to the lodge thankfully went a bit smoother. They spoke comfortably like any other day when he walked her home walked. She found herself giggling at the jokes he made, her cheeks burning whenever they made eye contact.

"There it is," Albert said, motioning to a two story building at the end of the street.

Gianna wrung her hands as the nerves came back to her. She knew about how close Albert was with all of the other boys and if they didn't like her, Albert was bound to stop visiting her.

"Don't worry, they're gonna love you," Albert whispered as he pushed the door open.

Immediately boys were swarming around them, all trying to be the first to introduce themselves. Albert had described each of them perfectly and she was able to figure out who each was without any help, except for the twins.

Albert shooed the boys away, noticing that it was all becoming a bit overwhelming for her, and led her over to a table in the corner of the room. "Do you mind sittin' here for a minute? I've gotta go talk to Jack real quick."

"That's fine."

Gianna watched Albert make his way over to where Jack was standing with a beautiful red haired girl, who must've been Katherine.

A blond boy slid into the seat in front of her, blocking her view of Albert.

"I'm Race."

She figured it was him. The mess of curls, cocky attitude, and the trademark cigar had given him away.

"You must be Albert's girl."

"No, we aren't- it is not like that," Gianna explained.

"But he did bring you here."

"How ever did you figure that out?" Gianna grinned, rolling her eyes.

Race gave a small laugh and Gianna glanced at him quizzically. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just your accent-it reminds me of someone."

Gianna sent him a skeptical look across the table, but let it go.

"You got a name or am I gonna have to keep callin' you Al's mystery friend?" Race asked, rolling a cigar between his fingers.

"I am Gianna Comiziano," she replied, accent coming through stronger as she said her name.

"So it's true, you're Italian?" Race asked, interest sparked.

"Yes, I am. We've been to America for three years."

"Where are you from?"

"Napoli. Why? Are you Italian?"

"Half," Race shrugged. "My mother came here from Messina. It's in Sicilia. I've never been there though, never left New York."

Gianna smiled and nodded, but her eyes slid over Race's shoulder. Albert was still talking to Jack, but they'd been joined by a short, handsome boy. It looked like Romeo, the one who'd tried to flirt with her earlier.

"You like 'im, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Gianna exclaimed, her face glowing pink.

"Hey, its nothin' to be embarrassed about. He likes you too."

"No, that is not true," Gianna said. "Albert does not like me in that way."

"Sure he don't," Race scoffed. "And I don't like Coronas. Look Gianna, he likes you. He told me himself."

"I don't know, he has not said anything like that."

Race glanced over and shoulder. It seemed that Albert had noticed that his friend had become acquainted with Giana. He was watching them with his lips pursed, face drawn into a scowl.

Race's face lit up when he saw this, an idea forming. It was obvious that Albert was too chicken to say anything and Gianna would slip away if Albert wasn't give a little nudge.

Race leaned forward, taking one of Gianna's hands in his.

"Trust me, he's head over heels for you," he whispered, leaning towards her a bit.

Over in the corner Albert was straining to hear what Race was saying. "Look Jack, I gotta get back to Gianna," Albert said, quickly excusing himself. He could hear Race saying something in Italian and his blood boiled. Was Race flirting with Gianna? After he'd admitted that he liked her?

"È pazzo di te," Race said.

"Ma dai?"

"Sì. Pensa che sei bellissima," Race winked.

Albert didn't speak Italian, but he recognized the word 'bellissima', and Gianna's giggle as she tried to hide her blush had him fuming.

"Gianna, it's about time I got you home," Albert said hotly.

"But we just got here!" She complained.

"And now wese gotta go."

Gianna reluctantly stood up and shot Race and bright smile. "Goodbye Race. It was nice to meet you."

"Ciao bella," Race said, sending Gianna another wink.

Albert's face burned as he glared at Race.

"You okay there Al? You're face is matchin' your hair!"

Albert spun around and pulled Gianna out of the lodge, slamming the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, Race burst out laughing.

"What'd you do?" Buttons asked. "He's real mad at you."

"Ah, he'll be thankin' me later," Race smirked. "Now who's up for a round of cards?"

"Albert! What has gotten into you?" Gianna gasped, pulling her arm out of Albert's grasp. "You ignore me all night and then you drag me away as soon as I start to enjoy myself? Didn't you see how much fun I was having?"

"Oh, I saw it alright," Albert muttered.

"Why are you so mad?"

"You was havin' a grand old time with Race! Did you forget that I'm the one who brought you?"

"You were with Jack! We were just talking!"

"Yeah, I saw that too. Why were you talkin' to him anyway?"

"Race is very nice! He made me laugh!"

"Well if he's so great and so much better than me, why don't youse go back in there and talk to him," Albert said petulantly.

"Albert," Gianna began, placing a hand on Albert's bicep. "Are you...jealous?"

Albert didn't respond but his ears tinged pink and his eyes darted toward the ground in embarrassment.

"Mio Dio!" Gianna cried, one hand flying up to her mouth. "You are!"

"No I ain't!" Albert argued, but it was too late.

"Yes you are! You are jealous of Race!" Gianna laughed, clapping her hands excitedly. "You like me!" She declared loudly, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Shh!" Albert hissed. "People are gonna hear you!"

"I do not care. Let them hear! Albert likes me!"

"Now I never said that!"

"You didn't have to, I did! Race did as well! It is true, isn't it? You think I'm beautiful, no?"

Albert shook his head and bit his lip. "Yeah, I like youse. But it don't mean nothin' cause you don't like-"

Albert was cut off as Gianna launched herself at him, arms flying around his neck. "I have been waiting for you to say that for molto tempo, long time!"

"Youse happy?" Albert asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sì! I like you very much mio caro!"

"What's that mean? Is that good?"

"Very!" Gianna replied. "The best!"

 **Yes, the Italian is Google Translate, sue me(that is sarcasm, not a challenge, I have no money).**

 **Also, did anyone catch the Disney quote? I threw it in there pretty openly...**

 **Hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
